1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric power supply apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In the related art, for example, an electric power supply apparatus is known that includes four relays (a first to fourth relay), two rechargeable batteries, and a boost converter, and that connects the two rechargeable batteries to an electric load switching between a series connection state and a parallel connection state, while adjusting a voltage applied to the electric load by the boost converter (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-060838).
In addition, in the related art, for example, an electric power supply system is known that includes four switching devices (a first to fourth switching device), two reactors, and two direct current (DC) power supplies, and that connects the two DC power supplies to an electric load switching between a series connection state and a parallel connection state, while adjusting a voltage applied to the electric load (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-070514).